


One Way or Another

by HellhoundsHaveThePoliceBox (GravityFallsDown)



Series: Hijack Modern AU! [1]
Category: Brave (2012), Frozen (2013), How to Train Your Dragon (2010), Rise of the Guardians (2012), Tangled (2010)
Genre: F/M, I guess., M/M, Oblivious!Hiccup, Sorry I'm not sorry?, Stalker!AU, not sure what I'm doing with my life, stalker!Jack, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:53:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1588985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GravityFallsDown/pseuds/HellhoundsHaveThePoliceBox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was a shock when he saw just one person step out of the small black car though, who looked maybe two years older then Jack himself, with auburn hair – and was that a small, no, two small braids on the left side of his head. The young adult was now so glad that he was a curious person. To see what this male looked up close was the next task, because damn, did he ever have a good body. Jack shook his head and started smirking as he stood up. He had to meet his new neighbour, you know, for neighbourly reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I'm gonna meet ya

**Author's Note:**

  * For [teaandtumblr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaandtumblr/gifts).



> OK! I need to say this here and now, I only wrote this because my friends told me I had to. It was only meant to be a short ficlet, but it got away from me. Sigh. Anyway, it's actually based around 'One way or Another' (the One Direction cover - I DONT EVEN LIKE THIS BAND!) So yeah. I've listened to this damned song like 90 times so far and I'm not even finished the damn thing.

Jack looked out his living room window, to where his new neighbours were moving in. It had been only a few months since the last tenants moved out, and the white haired boy really didn't mind. He was liking being able to sleep at 2 am instead of having to listen to stupid ass rap music blaring from the unit next door. Now though, now he would have new neighbours and he could only hope these next ones wouldn't be as frustrating, or it was time to bring out the prank book again. It was a shock when he saw just one person step out of the small black car though, who looked maybe two years older then Jack himself, with auburn hair – and was that a small, no, two small braids on the left side of his head. The young adult was now so glad that he was a curious person. To see what this male looked up close was the next task, because damn, did he ever have a good body. Jack shook his head and started smirking as he stood up. He had to meet his new neighbour, you know, for neighbourly reasons. As the white haired boy opened his front door, he came face to face with his blue-haired room-mate. “What do you think you're doing, mate?” The taller male asked in a thick Australian accent, crossing his arms over his chest. Jack put on his infamous smirk number three, which was always his most devious plotting smirk. “Just gonna give our new neighbour a warm greeting, Bunny.” The taller male rolled his eyes and pushed his room-mate back into the small unit. “I know what that means with you, and who said the new neighbour wants a 'warm welcoming' from you?” Aster said, poking Jack in the middle of his chest with his right index finger. “That was one time!” Jack said rolling his eyes and crossing his arms, not liking the accusing look coming from his Australian friend. “But fine, fine. I'll leave him alone” Jack raised his hands in a surrender and walking up the stairs to his room 'for now' he thought as he entered his room and looked out his window, to the male next door, getting box's out of the car.

Every damn time. It had been a week since the stranger moved in, and every single damn time Jack tried to go next door to meet the guy that damned Aster would show up out of no where like a mother bird protecting its egg. Jack slumped down on a dining chair in the small kitchen, knocking over the salt shaker, picking it up and repeating. “Somethin' on your mind?” The Australian said grabbing the salt away from his pouting room-mate and shaking it on to his food. “Yeah, why are you aloud to meet hottie next door, and I'm not?” he asked, sitting up straight and looking at his own food with disgust. “Because, I'm in his classes, you aren't. Plus we don't want to scare poor Hi-the poor guy till he moves away” Jack looked at his friend in surprised shock “This is about Elsa again, isn't it? I told you, I flirted with her one time, and she moved because her sister wanted too, that’s it, nothing to do with me” he said rolling his eyes, stabbing at the 'food' in front of him with his fork. “Not what’s going around campus, mate” Jack let out scoff and grabbed his bowl while standing up, putting the damned kitchenware in the fridge. He wasn't going to eat that shit, but he was sure that Bunny would later. The slightly older man sighed and gave Jack a small smile. “I'll introduce you to him tomorrow, ok?” The white haired male beamed a smile at his friend. “I knew you would come around!” Jack said excitedly. Finally. He was going to get to see the male with the hot body up close. A face, and a name to put to the body, about damn time!

* * *

“Hey, Hamish” the Australian called out and Jack saw the back of the auburn haired man -Hamish?- flinch slightly. “I asked you not to call me that, Aster” a nasally sounding voice said as the still-stanger-to-Jack turned to face the two. Throwing Jack way off course. Man. He was expecting his neighbour to be hot, but not that hot. Green eyes, freckles, and that facial structure. The rest of the conversation was lost to him. Jack just stared at his neighbour, in shock. The stranger introducing himself was what brought Jack out of his trance. Did he just say Hiccup? That was a stupid name. “Didn't Bunny just call you Hamish?” Jack asked stupidly, staring at the lips of this guy. Fuck. “Well, yeah,” Hiccup-Hamish-uh, this guy, rubbed the back of his neck with his left hand. “My name is Hiccup, but Aster said that was a 'crazy' name, so he made up that nickname to sound 'normal'” The slightly taller male gave Jack a small smile and it took all his will not to faint right then. Damn it Jack, get yourself together, he told himself and shook his head. “I'd have to agree with Bunny here, Hiccup, pretty crazy name. Cute, but crazy” Jack said with a smirk, trying to compose himself. That, was lame. So lame. 'Dear lord Jack, you are going to 'bad-pickup-line' hell' Jack mentally face palmed. Hiccup just let out an adorable little, awkward, chuckle and Jack is sure he caught a little thanks. “Hiccup!” A females voice called, causing all three heads to look at a blonde haired female. “Lets go!” She shouted again, nodding towards the building behind her. “Coming Astrid!” The hottie-Hiccup yelled back then turned to look at Jack again and with a quick smile said his goodbyes and ran off towards his... friend? Jack hoped she was just his friend. “Hotcup” Jack said simply and Aster looked at him oddly. “Hey, you call him Hamish. I call him Hotcup” the white hair boy said with a dismissive wave of his hand and his friend simply just rolled his eyes.

It didn't take long for Jack to learn Hiccups schedule, in and outside of school. He wasn't stalking him. No, just... mildly interested where he would be and when. Not the point. Point being, Jack now found himself 'accidentally' running into the older male more and more often. Even if it was only for a couple of minutes every day. The conversation between the two never went past 'sorry' and 'its ok'. Jack was going to have to step up his game. Bunny had said a few times that Jack should just man up and actually talk to his neighbour instead of awkwardly bumping into him at 'random' times, to which Jack just laughed at the silly Australian and shook his head, like that was the most ridiculous thing he had ever heard.

* * *

It was a Friday night, and it had been about a month since Hiccup had moved in next door and Jack was pulling up the driveway outside of his unit when he noticed something out of place. It was eight at night and all the lights in Hiccup's unit were off. That was... unusual. Hiccup never went out on Fridays. Ever. In the whole month he had been there. Jack quickly got out of his car, slamming the door and ran into his unit. “Where is he?” Jack said without explanation when he saw his Australian friend just sitting on the couch. “Wha-” Aster started only to be interrupted by Jack taking his phone off him. “Hiccup, where is he? He isn't home. Why is he not home” Jack seemed panicked as he searched Bunny's phone to for a certain number. “Ok mate, you have taken this little crush a tad far, haven't you” the Australian said snatching his phone back off the white haired male, who shot him a glare. “he went out with Astrid, not that it's any of your business” Jacks mouth fell open. He quickly closed it again then asked the question nagging him since he first saw her “are they – you know, together?” He asked, fiddling with the bottom of his blue hood, looking only at his fingers. Aster on the other hand was starting to question his friends sanity. “I dunno mate, I don't pry into the little dudes life” he said rolling his eyes one more time, looking back at the TV. Jack, who wasn't very happy with that response, stalked back to his room, grabbing his text book and sat at his desk that stared out the window.

The sound of a car woke Jack up, he looked down at his book, covered in drool. Well. That's attractive. Then out the window. The little black car - known to Jack as Hiccup's – engine had just died – thank god, that car was a noise piece of trash – and Hiccup was getting out of the drivers side, walking around to the other side of the car and opening the passengers side. The lights were low, but Jack was sure he could make out blonde hair from Hiccup's companion. So, Astrid. Ugh. Jack leaned back in his hair, throwing the pen closest to him at the wall. Looking at his phone, he realised it was midnight, with one last look out the window showed Jack that the male and his companion were now inside the other unit, the while haired boy tussled his hair and stood up, flopping on to his bed. So, Hiccup and Astrid were most likely dating. So? Who cares. Jack will win his heart. Jack always got what he wanted. Even if he had to fight for it.


	2. I'm gonna win you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So that is how Jack found himself, for the first time in six months, sitting on the black leather couch that was in Hiccup's living room. He was in Hiccups unit. On his couch. Invited. Not that he ever was going to go in uninvited

Jack flopped on his bed, exhausted. He had a rough shift at his stupid part time job at the stupid cafe in town. Some school aged kids were hassling him, his boss just kept shouting at him and to make matters worse, he broke so many dishes that is seamed that he wouldn't be seeing any of the pay for that shift. He let out a annoyed huff when he heard a knock on the front door, slowly getting up, and with all his muscles hurting, caused him to 'zombie' walked down the stairs at to the door. Opening it Jack let out an annoyed 'what' along with a yawn. “Oh, sorry, bad time? Shit, sorry. I was just... just looking for Aster” After the first word, Jack actually looked at the other side of the door and saw a red cheeked, attractive, freckled boy. Hiccup. He immediately regretted answering the door in such a manner, while staring at all the little freckles that the cold air outside had brought out. Hiccup laughed awkwardly and coughed slightly, bringing jack out of his staring trance “twenty eight” Jack said looking into Hiccup's eyes which narrowed in confusion. “Huh? I asked if Aster was here?” Oh. Right. Yep. “Uh, no. Sorry. No, he isn't here. Is it important? Maybe you could wait for him, he won't be long” the white hair boy moved out of the door frame, to against the door, giving the auburn haired male room walk in if he agreed. Jack hoped he agreed. “It's fine, really, not that important. Can you just let him know that I dropped in, and ask him to stop by when he gets home? It's class stuff” Hiccup asked with a small smile and turned to walk away. Quickly Jack followed him, leaving the door wide open and all. “Hey, hey, come on, it had to be important right? I mean, you walked all the way here?” Jack said desperately grabbing Hiccups wrist, who just stopped and knitted his eyebrows in confusion again as he stared at the white haired male holding his right wrist. “I live right next door Jack, it's not like its out of the way” Hiccup said pulling his arm back, and out of Jacks hold. Shit. Jack suddenly felt like a kicked puppy with the way the other male was staring at him. “Right. Right. Sorry. Ok. I'll-I'll tell him” the white haired male said quickly, blue eyes darting to the ground as he quickly turned to re-enter his unit. Stupid, stupid.

Jack stared out of his bedroom window again as the blonde female sat on the hood for the little black car. He watched as Hiccup laughed, and as she smiled back at him. Jack couldn't help but feel like he was going to be sick at the sight, as Hiccup leaned down and pressed his lips to her cheek, then to her, Ugh. No. No no, and uh, no. Jack got up from his desk and shut his blinds. He didn't want to see that. The white haired male ruffled his hair and stood up. He need to do something. Anything. With a annoyed scoff, the male started to 'tidy' his room. Tidying, by Jack's standers at that moment, meant slamming things in his cupboard. It wasn't long till his Australian roommate, who apparently had no life whatsoever, was standing in his doorway, asking what was wrong. Jack mumbled out a quick 'nothing' before sitting down, using his bed as a leaning post. He looked at his hand which now had small shards of glass in it, and was bleeding. Um, opps. Aster sighed, and walked out of the room, only to come back holding their first-aid kit in his hands. "What's wrong with you lately mate, never seen you like this" his friend asked seriously, leaning down to grab Jacks right hand and started picking out the glass shards slowly. Jack, on the other hand, just shrugged and flinched at the removal of the glass. "Is it your imaginary relationship with the next door neighbour?" The Australian said as he grabbed a bandage from the box and started wrapping it around the wounds. Again, Jack just shrugged, but looked at his friends face this time. When the older man was finished bandaging up the hand Jack just stood up with a quick thanks and went to have a shower, he had a shift at the cafe in an hour anyway, he didn't need his friends looks of pity.

Jack leaned his left elbow on the counter at the cafe, and his head in his left hand. It was a slow day, and for that, Jack was thankful. He really wasn't sure if he could handle too many customers that day. So he did what he always did when there were no one to serve, and the place was clean. He leaned. That was until the door opened and in came the offending couple from before. Automatically Jack noticed that the blonde female was wrapped around the auburn male's left arm, leaning her head on his shoulder, Jack's face scrunched up and his whole body went to the floor. Nope. He was not serving them. Hiccup, sure, he would serve him. Astrid, no way. Not when she stole Jacks boyfriend... even if Hiccup didn't know they were dating yet. "What are you doing?" The bored voice of a female asked from Jacks right, he looked next to him to see his co-worker, Ruffnut -which Jack was sure was just a nickname- looking at him with one eyebrow raised. "Uh, I um, dropped... Something?" Idiot. Can't even lie straight any more. Well done. Jack shook his head and stood back up, only to be greeted by two faces, a females confused one, and a males shocked one. "Uh, hi. What can I get for you?" Jack said quickly, not looking at the two, but directly in the middle, past their heads, and at the back of the room. "Oh wow, sorry, look at the time, I have to go on break. Sorry. Ruff!?" Jack grabbed the bored blonde and put her in front of the cash register, gave the 'customers' a quick salute with his right hand and quickly walked to the back room, hearing a 'freak' as he left. Thanks, Ruffnut. Twenty minutes later his blonde co-worker came out the back -or staff room for a better word- and glared at Jack. "What the hell was that about? You left and then there was a mild rush, I actually had to work" she said, crossing her arms over her chest, possibly to get her point across that she was furious with Jack. "Sorry, just, break, you know?" The white haired boy said with a nervous laugh and stood up. Ruffnut on the other hand glared at the other boy more, but rolled her eyes "fine, but my turn, get lost" she said pushing Jack back out into the main room of the cafe and closed the door to the staff room. Jack looked around, to discover Ruff was right, all the tables outside where full of people chatting, and half the inside were too. Jack sighed and started going to the tables of people that looked finished, taking the dishes with his left hand -quite uncomfortably as he is right-handed after all- and taking them to the kitchen. By the time he got outside he noticed that the 'loving couple' hadn't left yet, and now, Jack didn't have Ruffnut to dump the work onto. With a deep breath Jack put on a professional face and walked up to them with his back straight. They were in the middle of a conversation, about what Jack didn't know, but he could tell because Hiccup was talking with his hands. He always talked with his hands. Astrid, she laughed and started mimicking her - ugh - boyfriends hand gestures to which he stopped and gave her a playful glare "what are you doing?" He asked, kindness in his voice "copying you" she said while doing wild hand gestures. "I don't do that" he replied, moving his hands again. "Your doing it right now!" Astrid laughed again, as Hiccup grabbed her arms and poked his tongue out at her. Jack, who had been standing in front of them the whole damn time, coughed in hope to get there attention. Which worked, both looked away from each other, and to there server. Yay. Not. "Can I take your cups?" Jack asked, pointing to the dishes sitting on the table, empty. "Oh, yeah, of course" Astrid said with a smile, taking her arms back off Hiccup and putting them in her lap. Giving Jack a little smile, which he gave back in return, even if his was completely fake. Hiccup, who had been quite from the moment Jack made his presence known, let out a small gasp as Jack went to grab the mugs from the table "what did you do?" He asked, gently grabbing Jacks right hand, making the male flinch. Good thing he hadn't grabbed the first dish yet. He needed that pay. “Sorry, just – sorry. Are you ok?” Hiccup said, letting go of Jacks bandaged hand. Jack, well, he was in shock to say the least. Hiccup was touching him. Acknowledging him. Paying attention to him, not Astrid, him. When he finally realised he was staring, he just grabbed the dishes gave out a little 'accident' and practically ran back inside the cafe.

* * *

It had been six months since Hiccup moved in next door, and a month since he last acted like a normal person around the other male by starting a normal conversation outside the units after a shift. It was about time. Even Jack knew that something was off. He had crushes before, but never like that. Like this. They would pass, and go, but here he was six months later, looking at his ceiling, wishing and hoping his next door neighbour would just show up out of no where and confess his dying love. Jack hit himself in the face. Again. He was forgetting the girlfriend wasn't he. Ugh. Of course Hiccup wasn't single. Why would he be. Perfect face. Perfect body. Perfect personality. Just, perfect. Why would he be single? Of course, he wouldn't be. Jack sighed, looking over at his black digital clock, that had a red '07:30'. It was a Thursday night, and that meant one thing to Jack, Hiccup would be just getting home. He had a club meetings every Thursday from four till seven. With another sigh Jack sat up slowly, crossing his legs. He didn't have class till midday the next day, Aster was out, work didn't need him till Friday, and he didn't have anyone to call to hang out with. What was stopping him from just peaking out his window again? Oh, right, moral ground. Watching his neighbour silently from his window had to stop. It had been three days since he last did that, and already was he starting to feel less attracted to his neighbour... maybe. Slowly Jack stood up and grabbed the unit keys from his desk. Deciding maybe a walk to the local shop might be in order, and no, not in hopes of running into Hiccup. He isn't that bad. As Jack was putting on his favourite blue-hoodie and closing the front door, he couldn't help but hear muffled yelling, mainly female yelling, coming from his neighbours house. He quickly glanced at the door, and then had it almost hit him in the face. Luckily, fast reflex were with him today, and he caught it just before it did. Stupid units and their doors being so close together. Who ever designed them shouldn't be designing houses. Simple. Who designs a door, a wooden one, to open out? That's just crazy! Anyway, just after catching the door, Astrid stormed out shaking her head. “You are ridiculous, you know that? When are you going to grow up?” She shouted turning to face the door frame. Jack was suddenly thankful for the wooden door as he hid behind it, considering if he should either go back into his own unit and risking giving way his present or not. “I'm sorry for not being what you want me to be, what he wants me to be!” Hiccup's voice sounded from the other side of the door. Obviously he was the one standing in the door frame. His voice though. Jack had never heard that tone from his neighbour. It was... serious and, hurt? No matter what it was, Jack didn't like it. “You know that's not like that” Astrid said back, releasing a sigh. “Yo-” she went to continue but was cut off by Hiccup “Just, forget it, ok.” and with that the door flung back, out of Jack's face. For a second Jack panicked that he was going to get caught ears-dropping by the female, but to his relief the blonde was already turned around and entering her light blue car by the time the door uncovered Jack. After she was gone from sight, Jack was torn. To go to the shops like his original plan – he did need to buy some food if he was planning on eating that night – or being the nosey neighbour he was known to be.

So that is how Jack found himself, for the first time in six months, sitting on the black leather couch that was in Hiccup's living room. He was in Hiccups unit. On his couch. Invited. Not that he ever was going to go in uninvited. “So. I kind of heard, uh, shouting” Jack said awkwardly, feeling it would be best not to mention how much he actually heard. Hiccup, who was just starting to sit down across from him knitted his brows and looked at the white haired male with confusion. “Yeah, you said that already. Before, again, sorry” the freckled boy said, awkwardly rubbing his hand across the back of his neck. Jack let out an awkward chuckle. “Yeah, yeah. Right” he was so wrong about his feelings for this male dwindling. It was a stupid idea to knock on the door. “So. Want to talk about it?” Jack asked fiddling with his blue jumper. The boy across from him let out a very small chuckle. “I assumed that's why you asked to come in, but I'm afraid there isn't much to talk about” Hiccup said with a shrug of his shoulders. His very, very nice shoulders – no. Stop it Jack. Damn it. “Well. I-I saw Astrid storm out. I mean, I wasn't watching out the window or anything, I was just going to the shops. Timing. I guess?” Good job Jack, make yourself sound like a stalker. Good job. “I know we aren't close friend or anything” and damn did that hurt him to admit “but, I mean, if you cant trust your neighbours, who can you trust, right?” The auburn haired male just gave him a odd look, but after sighing, nodded his head and spilled. About how he decided to skip this meeting he does every week – Jack decided not to mention that he knew that part already... well, that he went to a club meeting every week – to spend time with Astrid, and they just hung around the house a bit, watching movies but towards seven, Astrid started acting... different. Less interested, and when Hiccup suggested that he got back to doing an assignment that was due the next day, she got, upset? “Why?” Jack said generally curious, to which Hiccup buried his face in his hands “she doesn't want me taking my course” that, that took Jack by surprise. What was wrong with Hiccups course? He was studying to be a educator, what was wrong with that? “You see, I'm studying... uh, education, but Astrid, and my father, both think it's a waste of time. That I should be following in my dads foot steps” His fathers footsteps meaning becoming police chief. Yes. Jack knew that too. How he knew, well that was his secret. Hiccup though, he just continued his rant, throwing his head back, hitting the back of the couch and looking at the ceiling. “I don't' want to though. I'm not cut out to do what my dad does. I cant. I want to be doing something else, anything else.” Jack noticed the other males eyes slip close as he let out an irritated sigh, but that's not what had Jacks attention. No. His attention were on the freckles that scattered Hiccup's neck, that was now exposed. Oh how he wanted to just crawl over and kiss every last freckle. Damn it Jack, self control, ever herd of it? Jack was back in his fantasy world, only to be dragged back by the next words to leave Hiccups mouth. “So, she broke up with me” He was fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ha, ha, it's just getting longer and longer... I was hoping to do it in two chapters, but nope, now it's has three chapters. I'm pretty sure three is the final number. It's coming to an end now. Ok. Ok. I can do this. I'm kind of sorry to put you guys though this craziness that is my ideas. Also, I feel like I should cut down on swearing. I do it too much... eh.
> 
> AND FINALLY. I don't ship Hiccstrid... at all, so I don't even know why I decided that Hiccup should even already be in a relationship, but I did. Oh well, no more Hiccstrid. Yay -Although Astrid will still be around, I love her too damn much!-


	3. I'm gonna see ya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two months later and life was good. They were currently on break, they being Hiccup and Jack. Yeah, that's right, they were officially friends. They hung out, they talked, the visited each other. It was great. Hiccup was currently sitting on the floor of Jack's room, rustling though the CD's that sat in a box

Two months later and life was good. They were currently on break, they being Hiccup and Jack. Yeah, that's right, they were officially friends. They hung out, they talked, the visited each other. It was great. Hiccup was currently sitting on the floor of Jack's room, rustling though the CD's that sat in a box. The auburn haired male picked up a white CD, looked at it then gave Jack a questioning glance. “One Direction?” He practically snorted. “Shut up” Jack said ripping the case out of his friends hands from the bed. “It's my sisters, she visits and leaves things” the white haired male said, throwing the CD onto his desk. Hiccup just laughed and continued digging though the box. “Didn't even know you had a sister” he mumbled, picking up another CD. Jack, who was currently laying on his back, rolled over onto his stomach and rested his head in his hands. “Yep, a little sister. Pain in the ass, but love her none the less” he said grabbing a red case from the box, looking at it, then putting it on top of the One Direction cover on the desk. “What are you looking for anyway?” Jack asked finally as he faced his friend again. “Just – anything? You know Jack, we have been friends for a while now, and I still know next to nothing about you.” The white haired male looked at his friend. Was that true? Ok, so maybe Jack didn't feel the need to ask Hiccup questions about himself. He knew most of it already. Which, yeah, ok, was a little creepy, but still. So maybe the subject of 'get-to-know-Jack' never came up. Wow Jack, how do you even friendship? Jack laughed a little bit out loud at his thoughts, getting a confused look from his friend, who was obviously being dead serious. Jack's smile dropped along with arms and head. “I'm serious. What do we really know about each other Jack? Other then that we live next door to each other? I don't know what music you like, or your favourite colour. I didn't even know you had a sibling.” Jack lifted his head to look at his friend then sat up, crossing his leg. “I don't have a preferred taste in music, my favourite colour is blue, like my jumper, and I only have the one sibling. Better?” Jack said simply, looking to his friend who just rolled his eyes. “Smart ass” Hiccup said, throwing one of the CD's at the white haired male softly. “I try” Jack replied, smile forming again, but the auburn male's smile kept dropping as each moment passed. “What?” Jack asked, curious. “Ok, this is going to sound stupid-really stupid-but do you not want to get to know me?” Oh shit. Jack forgot to the the usual 'you?' but why did he need to? He knew Hiccups favourite colour was Midnight Blue, that his favourite band was Jonsi, and that he had no siblings, but he had a cousin also on Campus. He knew that Hiccup rubbed the back of his neck when he was nervous, and chewed on his bottom lip when he was frustrated. He knew that Hiccup had a cat named Toothless, who was one of his best friends. Jack knew all of this already. It's not that he didn't want to get to know the other male. It's that he already did know the other male. “I-uh” Jack couldn't form a reply. He wanted to tell Hiccup he knew all of this stuff, he did, but he didn't want Hiccup to think he was a stalker. He wasn't. So what was he suppose to say here 'Oh Hic, the only reason I haven't tried to get to know you is because I already know everything about you and-' “I know I love you” oh shit. Did that last part actually come out. By the look on the other males face, it did. Fuck. Shit. Nope. Goodbye world. Hiccup, who Jack was honestly surprised hadn't punched him yet, was looking at him with eyes wide open. “W-what?” That was not an embarrassed/flattered stutter. No. Jack knew his friends nervous stutter.. he didn't have one. Great. Good job Jack, you can fix this, get your shit together. “I – um, what I mean was, I – uh-” he was cut off by his friend standing up from the floor, still staring at him. “Did-did you just say you loved me?” Think fast Jack. “Yes?” You know what, you are on your own, idiot. Hiccup had started turning towards the bedroom door as soon as the word yes left the white haired boys mouth. Quicker than he originally planned, Jack jumped up from the bed, tripping over the thin air almost straight away but catching his balance before falling on his face. Following Hiccup though the unit. “Hic!” His friend stopped in the middle of the staircase and looked up at his – god please still be - friend. “How can you love me? You can't just say that to people Jack” He said shaking his head, with the most serious face he had ever pulled around him. Well, just get it all out now, dumbass. “I- uh, kind of know... a lot about you” Jack said, looking at his bare feet. Only hearing at very quick 'what?' and not wanting to see the facial expression to it. “I know that you are studying education because you want to enlighten the next generation. I know that you study mythology in your spare time. I know that you go to a meeting every Thursday to discuss with a group of people how dragons could exist. I know-” “Stop, just stop” Jack gulped, peeking at his friend thought his white bangs. “How can you possibly know any of that. I've never told you an of it. Well, I told you I study education, but that is it”. He looked... scared. What? No. “I – uh. I just wanted to know you Hiccup, but you were with Astrid and-” Hiccup again stopped him mid sentence. “Wait, what? You mean – Jack, were you stalking me before we became friends?” the auburn haired male was slowly stepping backwards, not enough to make a great difference but enough for Jack to notice. “No! What? Stalking? Th-that's a harsh word – I was just - “ Just what? Who was he kidding. That's what he was doing. Crap, when did he become such a creep? Once Hiccup noticed the pause he turned around without another word and kept walking. Jack didn’t follow. Not this time. This time he just fell to the floor and hit his head against the wall.

* * *

Six weeks. It had been six weeks since Jack had any contact with Hiccup. Sure, he tried to call the other male, tried to text him, even just went over his unit. Jack just wanted to apologise Just wanted to explain. Now though, now it seemed that Hiccup was avoiding Jack, which was fair enough, didn't mean it hurt any less. Jacks phone buzzed and he pounced at the phone, hoping and wishing that Hiccup finally replied to one of his apologies. The ID of the text said otherwise. It said Anna. Why would Anna be texting him? They hadn't talked since Elsa and Anna moved to Norway. He opened the text, and read it. Well. Looks like the sisters were back in town, and they wanted to meet up. Jack sighed. The question was, could he really be bothered, because honestly, since Hiccup started avoiding him, he went to class, went to work, went home, and repeat. But maybe some company would be nice. Half-heartedly Jack typed out a reply and threw his phone down. Jack looked at the alarm clock next to him, that read '12:00'. Midday. Plenty of time. With a yawn Jack decided to have a quick shower. Letting the water wash away his thoughts. He needed to try and be more social again. After the shower Jack walked back to his room, pulling out a pair of dark blue jeans that weren't skinny as such but fitting nonetheless, a white dress top and a brown vest. Hey, if he was going out. He was going out in style at least. With a sigh, and a ruffle of his hair, Jack picked up his phone seeing the reply from Anna that contained way too many smiley faces. Jack grabbed his set of unit keys, put on some socks and a pair black converses. Closing his bedroom door and pocketing his phone he heard his room-mate’s foot steps. Jack opened the Australians bedroom door and gave the half-asleep male a wave as he explained that he was going out. Aster gave Jack a confused look but then waved him off as he took a sip of the coffee, not caring all that much really.

Jack stood outside the cafe he worked at, waiting for his two friends – yeah, he did have friends that weren't Bunny, they were just normally in Norway. Looking at his phone, he wondered if he should try and at least message Hiccup again. It was one pm on a Saturday, surely he wouldn't be interrupting anything, would he?

_'Hey Hic. Jack again. Look, I'm sorry, really sorry. I just - I need you to know, I've never felt like this before. It's all new to me. I know I should have just talked to you - get to know you like a nomal person, but you were so intimidating. So perfect in my eyes - you still are. Look, I understand why you are avoiding me, I just wish - I dunno man. I'm just really sorry for freaking you out, ok?'_

Jack had just clicked send when he heard his name shouted, and then felt himself being squished in a hug. Taking a deep breath he wrapped his arms around female in his arm and hugged her close. “Hey Anna.” he said softly, looking down at her as he pulled away. The little ginger also let go and jumped up and down in excitement. “Oh Jack, I've missed you so much, we have so much to catch up on, like wow! A year and a half, ugh! Exciting!” she twirled and jumped and just showed her excitement in anyway possible, which caused a smile from Jack. He did miss Anna, and Elsa. Both the sisters. Maybe this night out was what he needed. “Wait. Where is your sister?” Jack asked curious, at the fact that it was only the ginger in front of him. “Oh she will be here. She is just dropping in to see our cousin! Trying to convince her that coming out with us tonight is a brilliant idea! Which it is of course. Oh! Have I even told you the plan yet? I haven't have I? Silly me. Gosh!” Ok, Jack forgot how much Anna talked. He suddenly was very glad that he came out today. “Ok, ok, actually, no I'm not going to tell you, it will be a surprise, come on, it will be awesome!” The female grabbed his hand and pulled him away from the small cafe and into town. The two looked around the shops for an hour or so, then went and saw the new Dreamworks movie – which hurt a little for Jack, the main character who, animated or not, reminded Jack of Hiccup. Auburn hair, green eyes, freckles and all. Even had a dragon named Toothless. This movie was a sequel. Hiccup must have been a fan of the first one - to kill some time. Finally it hit six pm and Anna's message tone went off, letting the two know that Elsa was at the place they were going – that was still unknown to Jack – and when they go there, it was a little pub. What? Why? Jack couldn't understand why the Arendelle sisters would possibly choose a pub of all places, till he saw a 'karaoke' banner. Oh god, no, he should have seen this coming. Upon entering the semi filled room, Jack was attacked by another hug. This time by a blonde. Elsa. Before even getting to say hello, she was pulling her sister and him over to a table. “You guys must meet the group!” When they got to the said 'group' Jacks heart sped up. A female with fiery red hair, another female with short brunette hair and in-between them, sat his next door neighbour, whose eyes opened in shock at the sight of Jack. Well. Jack really wasn't sure if he was happy or not about leaving the house suddenly.

Jack sat awkwardly between Anna and Elsa, meaning, due to the round table, he was sitting directly across from Hiccup. Which wouldn't have been so bad, if it wasn't for both of his friends next to him talking to the other females next to them. Leaving Jack and Hiccup both to just stare at the table, disincluding the occasional stolen glance from Jack. Of all people he would see tonight, and it was his neighbour, who he had been trying to get in contact with for the last six weeks. Now, he had his chance to actually talk to him, but how? 'Hey, sorry I stalked you for half a year, and sorry that I said I loved you. Want to go on a date or something?' Pffh, no that was stupid and obviously wouldn't work at all. No. And how was he suppose to with four other people around, two who were strangers nonetheless. A nudge on the shoulder brought Jack out of his thoughts as he faced Elsa, who started to address the whole group. “How rude of me, of us, we didn't do introductions. Ok, Everyone this is Rapunzel she is my cousin. This is Anna, my little sister. Merida is the Scott next to me, Jack is the guy with white hair on the other side, and, uh, sorry I don't know your name” Elsa gestured to everyone at the respective times, and stopped at the male in front of Jack. Without a second thought Jack said 'Hiccup' rather fast, causing the whole group to look at him. With an awkward cough Jack looked down “We-we are neighbours” Jack caught the glance Elsa gave the two males, and then saw her shrug her shoulders. “Well. Ok then" and with that Elsa stood up, most likely to go put her name down for some songs.  
The night went on, some drinks came around to the table and conversations came to the group of six easier. Anna told her story about how she moved to Norway to be her 'one true love' who turned out to just be an ass that wanted the Arendelle's money – rich family – so they were back in town, permanently. Merida shared a story about how her mother was drilling her over still being single and something about letting her hair blow in the breeze. Rapunzel discussed a guy she met in class, who was the 'typical' bad boy. The plot twist to her story was his name being Eugene. Hiccup, who had started acting like he had no idea who Jack even was, brought up how his club was going with figuring out how they could generically make dragons, and now it was Jack's turn to share. But he had no recent story to share. 'I fell in love with a guy who is sitting across from me and I'm pretty sure I creep him out' was not a good story to share. No, so instead, as the other five looked at him, he shrugged his shoulders and took a mouthful of his drink in front of him. He heard a soft scoff from across him, and caught Hiccup rolling his eyes, but neither tried to say any more, and none of the girls tried to push the point.   
Rapunzel had gotten up to sing a few song, as had Anna, and Elsa. Merida insisted that getting her to sing would be the last thing they ever did, so they all left the Scott alone, but when the announcer called Jack to the stage, he almost choked on his drink. He hadn't put his name down for any songs. He was hoping to get through the night, embarrassment free, which all went down the sink when the drink came out of his mouth. Spit takes, who knew they actually happened, right? Elsa, who was smirking like crazy lifted Jack up by his left arm and pushed him towards the stage. Oh that evil plotting bitch. She totally planned this. Her and her little sister. They both knew how much he didn't do public displays of embarrassment. Sighing, he walked the last couple of feet to the stage and the microphone and groaned when the music started. It was that stupid cover by One Direction – which he only knew thanks to his little sister, shut up. The song started and Jack closed his eyes, and took a deep breath before singing along. He was sure his cheeks were redder than Merida's hair but was to late to back out now, Jack didn't back down from a challenge, ever. 

The song finished and the white haired boy rushed to place the microphone back to the stand and quickly walked back to the group, only to have all four females standing. Their names got called by the announcer and Elsa gave a quick thumbs up to Jack. Wait. Did that cold-hearted bitch know something? Not only did she just manage to get Jack to sing 'One Way or Another' – which is the biggest stalker song he had ever heard, but now she manage to get Merida on stage too, leaving Jack along with Hiccup. The hell? She couldn't know anything. Unless. “You told her?” Jack said, sitting across from the other male. “What? I have no idea what you are on about. Song was really fitting though” Hiccup smirked. Wait. Ok, Wait. Did he just tease Jack? With sass? Hiccup didn't talk to him for six weeks, and now he is sassing him? Jack glared at the male across from him. “I told Merida, if you must know, who told Punzie, who told Elsa. I never said it was you as such, but I think your friend is quite clever and caught on the moment you said we were neighbours.” He sounded so casual. Not angry, or creeped out or any of the other things he could be. No, he was calm. Hiccup stood up and Jack started panicking. Oh god, was Hiccup going to leave now? The girls would kill him if the auburn haired boy left because of Jack! Shit, maybe he was reading the whole 'calm' manner all wrong? Maybe – Jack stopped. His thoughts, his moving, his breathing, it all just stopped when the other male grabbed his face and pushed it into his. Ok, dreaming, had to be dreaming. When they broke apart Hiccup sat down next to Jack, hands still on Jack's face. “I still think what you did was creepy” shit. Ok. Here comes the nightmare part of the dream. “and I'm not sure how I feel about you, Jackson Overland” Wait... Jack had never told him his full name. Ok, dream, he is waking himself up now. Quickly Jack pinched himself but all he felt was pain. Not... dreaming? “Ok, if you are done being weird, I wasn't finished” Hiccup said taking his hands back, and placing them in his lap. “I don't know how I feel about you, or how I feel about the fact that you know way too much about me without me telling you. Or how I feel about you not trying to be my friend just because I was in a relationship, but I do know that the last six weeks, I've missed being your friend. Can, can we go back to being friends?” Friends, awh man. Fine. Jack would accept it. If it mean he still got to have Hiccup in his life. Wait a second. “Ok, sure, but how did you know my full name?” Hiccup just winked at the white haired male, patting his shoulder and walking off, over to the stage to cheer on his friends. Well. Maybe not the ending Jack was hoping for, but maybe having him as a friend was good enough. For now. Like he said before, Jack got what he wanted, one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND THAT IS THE END. I'm going to cry now. I don't know what I'm doing. Tipsy!Hiccup everyone. I dunno. This was now how I originally was going to end it. But I did. Oh and SURPRISE VISIT from all the super six akdhgfsd ok, no, this is why people don't let me write. Ugh. Ok. Yes. It's over. No more. Maybe, I kind of have a short sequel in mind, but that one really would be just a little oneshot, but eh. Ok. Hope you enjoyed, and please, let me know what you thought, it would mean a lot to me. Ok. Bye.


End file.
